Werewolf's Night
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: Matthew and Liza have a chat . . .under the moonlight . . . '-.-'


Werewolf's Night

Liza's POV

I stared at the full moon high in the sky. It loomed over our town, bathing all of us in white light. I closed my eyes; I could see the light shine through my closed eyelids. I took a deep breath through my nose and out through my mouth. It was so peaceful out tonight.

"Hey, Liza." A voice said next to me.

I frowned slightly at Matthew for ruining my serene moment, but I didn't really care. I liked having Matthew around me - more than I used to, actually. There was something about him that always made me feel - safe. It could just be that he's part werewolf, but whether he was part dog or not, that something never went away. We had been friends forever, or supposedly, and I never felt whatever 'it' was that made me safe around him when we were younger.

_Perhaps it was because he was my only friend as we grew up_, I thought.

I smiled slightly, but didn't open my eyes. "Hello, Matthew."

I heard the leaves crunch under his feet as he walked closer to me. I heard him sit on my left side and sigh. "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?"

I nodded, muttering a small reply in agreement. I was very pleased with the solitude - and his sudden closeness, too.

"Oh, and just so you know, I don't turn into a werewolf at the full moon." Matthew joked.

I burst out laughing. So much for the peace and quiet as my giggles filled the air. That had to be one of the funniest things Matthew had ever said to me, whether it was obnoxious for disturbing the peace or not. He began to laugh as well, our voices filling the atmosphere with friendly joy.

I wiped a small tear away from my eye. "Wow."

Matthew nodded. "I knew I could get you to laugh sooner or later." He paused. "I haven't heard you laugh like that for a really long time, Liza."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, the way things have gone lately, can you really blame me?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

I looked away. _Why did he have to be so wonderful? Wait a minute, did I just think Matthew was wonderful? _I thought with a shudder. _I did, didn't I? Wait, get a hold of yourself Liza! This is your best friend you're thinking about right now!_ But no matter what I thought, I knew I was in denial. I had to admit, Matthew was looking . . .cuter nowadays; handsome, even. His brown hair was cropped short, but his bangs fell in front of his eyes from time to time. His eyes were gorgeous, especially when he turned into a wolf. He was just . . .a lot different now than when he was a kid.

I snuck a peak at him through my black bangs. The light from the moon hovered over both of us, coating us in ghostly light. The moon itself looked haunted tonight, like a silky pearl hanging in the sky, and it graced us with its presence. I blinked. Matthew looked very handsome right now.

Matthew looked at me. Something danced in his eyes, something that I couldn't read. "Liza?"

"Hmm?" I was lost in his eyes.

"Are you . . .okay?" I blinked. "You're all red in the face."

"Oh." I murmured, looking away from him. "Sorry." _I'm such an idiot!_ I thought. _Why am I staring at him like a fool? I'm so not going to live this down!_

I felt his fingers capture my chin and turn my face towards him. He smiled at me. "What? I didn't say it wasn't cute."

_Swoon!_

_He leaned forward; I followed suit. Our noses were touching before he sighed. He let go of my chin and turned away from me. "I'm sorry, I just-"_

"_No." I muttered. I took his hand, not exactly sure what I was doing. "No, I just-"_

"_Um, Liza, I . . ." Matthew said. He was leaning forward again, but he didn't have time to finish what he was saying as our lips met. I couldn't believe I was kissing Matthew - I couldn't believe I was kissing a boy, actually. I was always so shy that I had never even wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy or anything else like that. Now I knew that it was like heaven._

_His hands swooped around my waist and onto the small of my back. I curled my fingers around his neck and closed my eyes. I was enjoying his company now, more as his tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and tasted every part of his mouth; he was too wonderful for words._

_I broke our kiss for air and sighed. "Matthew?"_

"_Liza, I love you, you know." He replied. "Is that . . .weird for me to say that so soon?"_

_I shook my head. My fingers were still intertwined behind his neck and his hands were still on my back. I smiled. "Not at all. I love you." I kissed him again, less urgently this time. We sat there, basking in the moonlight and holding each other like no tomorrow._

_I was just glad that the faeries weren't spying on us, otherwise that would've been really awkward._


End file.
